Oko proroka/IX
Obudzi się rano ptaszek na zielonej gałęzi, świat mu piękny, słonko ciepłe, na niebie pogoda. Strzepie rosę z piórek, zaśpiewa wesoło i wyleci z krzaka na wolność, na rozkosz, na zielone pola, na pszeniczne kłosy. Wtem pada strzała z łuku myśliwca albo kamyk z procy pastuszka i owo już na ziemi biedaczek ze złamanym skrzydłem. Tak i mnie było. Młodość dlatego taka szczęśliwa, że wielką rzecz ma sobie za małą, a małą za wielką. Smutek dla niej jakoby za górami, a radość, zawsze blisko; byle co, a już się cieszy. Bo kiedyś młody, to poza siebie się nie oglądasz, a przed siebie nie patrzysz; co się stało, to jakoby nigdy nie było, a co się stanie, o to nie dbasz, zawsześ sobie rad i temu, co dzisiaj ci przypadło. Kiedy się nazajutrz obudziłem, a była to niedziela, nic już z tego w głowie nie było, co mi wczoraj zasnąć nie dawało, a to jedno głupstwo, że mi pan Niewczas zrobił już nowe miejskie ubranie i że je dzisiaj po raz pierwszy oblokę, tak mnie radowało; że mi się życie wydało miłe, a świat piękny jako nigdy. Kiedym się już ubrał, taki strojny wydałem się sam sobie i tak cale inszy od wczorajszego, żem owo pomyślał: Już nie ma biednego Hanusika, jest teraz tylko pan Hanusz! Zaraz też wybrałem się na miasto, a najpierw chciałem iść do katedry na ranną mszę. I owo tak mi się zaraz stało, jako onemu ptaszkowi, albowiem ledwie w bramie byłem, kiedy widzę i oczom nie wierzę: o kilkanaście kroków ode mnie idzie hajduk Kajdasz, a koło niego ów Żyd turecki Kara-Mordach, a obydwu prowadzi Lorenc złotniczek, ten sam, którego poznałem w owej przygodzie z Tatarami! Skoczyłem w tył i schowałem się w bramę, aby mnie hajduk Kajdasz nie poznał, a już nie wiem, czego w onej chwili więcej zażyłem: strachu czy radości? Byłem dotąd pewien, żem Kajdasza zabił, i ciągle mi był w oczach jako trup leżący we krwi na polanie, a tu go widzę, jak idzie żyw i zdrów, i jeszcze bardziej oparzysty na twarzy i z większym jeszcze brzuchem, aniżelim go zostawił! Spadł mi wielki ciężar z duszy i sumienia, żem nie zabójca, za jakiegom się miał, i prawie bym był rad ucałował hajduka z samej wdzięczności za to, że jeszcze żyć raczy, chociaż to pewno na moją biedę wyjdzie. O czarnym Żydzie już w Podborzu wiedziałem, że go Semen na śmierć nie zabił, jeno ciężko ranił, ale mówiono także, jako mu żaden balwierz nie pomoże i że umierać będzie musiał — tedy i temu bardzo rad byłem, że Semen tak samo, jako i ja, nie jest mężobójcą, bo choć Kozak pewnie o to nie dbał, tom ja przecież dbać musiał, skoro już przyjaźń i wspólność tajemną z nim miałem. Ale po tej pierwszej radości przyszły zaraz myśli markotne. Po co Kajdasz przyjechał do Lwowa i dlaczego jest z nim Kara-Mordach? Nie o co innego im chodzi, jeno o Semena, a jeżeli im chodzi o Semena, to i o mnie, a nawet o mnie więcej niż o Semena, bo o Semenie nikt nie wie, gdzie przepadł, a o mnie dowiedzieć się łacno było, gdziem jest, bom przez Marianeczkę do matki pisał, a matka pewnie z samej uciechy innym powiadała, żem we Lwowie na dobrej służbie, u cnotliwych ludzi. Tak myśląc stoję ukryty w bramie i patrzę za nimi, dokąd idą, a w głowę zachodzę, co z nimi ma za kompanię złotniczek Lorenc i gdzie ich prowadzi? Przeszli na poprzek rynek od połaci południowej ku zachodniej, Lorenc podprowadził ich pod kamienicę jedną, wskazał im bramę i wrócił, a oni obaj weszli do sieni. Wiedziałem, że to była kamienica p. rajcy Uberowicza, który właśnie natenczas był obrany wójtem miejskim i z panami ławnikami sądy sprawował; nieraz mnie pan Heliasz albo sam pan Spytek do niego posyłał. Lorenc, wróciwszy, szedł ku kościołowi o. Dominikan, ja też widząc, że tamci zostali w kamienicy pana wójta, biegnę co tchu za Lorencem, a dopadłszy go, witam grzecznie i mówię: — Panie Lorenc, coście wy tego tureckiego Żyda i tego drugiego brzuchacza przez rynek gdzieś wiedli? — Pan Siedmiradzki mnie z nimi posłał, abym im ukazał, gdzie mieszka pan Uberowicz, bo z nim, jako z wójtem, mają ważną sprawę — rzecze Lorenc. — A co to za ludzie i skąd? — pytam udając, że ich nie znam. — Ten jeden, w tej długiej czarnej żupicy, to jest kupiec turecki; mówi, że nawet sułtański, a ten drugi, to hajduk z samborskiego zamku. Przyjechali za niemałą rzeczą; gdybyśmy to mieli, czego oni szukają; hej! hej! pytalibymy, co Lwów kosztuje! — To chyba całej fury złota i srebra szukają, ano i kilka fur może — rzekę na to. — Gdyby to były fury złota albo srebra, snadniej by im znaleźć przyszło, ale to, co temu Żydowi wzięto, to ja w garści zamknę, a przecież ono za połowę rynku stoi! — A cóż by to za cudowna rzecz była! — wołam i mówię dalej, aby złotniczka za język pociągnąć. — Żartujecie zdrowi, panie Lorenc, ze mnie, prostaczka. — To nie są żarty, ale sama prawda. Bo to jest brylant czyli diament najprawdziwszy, wielkości niepomiernej, a najczystszej wody, a za taki brylant to i setki tysięcy dukatów się płaci! Gdybyś ty miał brylant jeno taki, jak ziarnko grochu, to już zań parę wołów kupisz, cóż dopiero, kiedy taki, jak gołębie jajo! Owo taki duży brylant wzięto temu tureckiemu Żydowi. — We Lwowie mu wzięto? — pytam Lorenca. — Nie we Lwowie, ale gdzieś niedaleko Sambora; napadł go tam w drodze Kozak jeden, czeladnik pana Koniecpolskiego, zrąbał go srodze, w polu za nieżywego zostawił, a z brylantem uciekł. Zaparł się we mnie oddech na tę powieść Lorenca i tak mi się duszno zrobiło, że i słowa jednego przez chwilę wyrzec nie mogłem. Ale całą mocą się jakoś trzymałem, aby niczego po sobie nie dać znać i ochłonąwszy jako tako, pytam złotniczka: — A co za sprawę ma z tym Żydem i z tym brylantem pan Siedmiradzki? — Co za sprawę ma? Pan Siedmiradzki, jako jest złotnik na całą Polskę sławny, a i poza Polską także, bo go i w Turczech, i w Moskwie, i w Niemczech dobrze znają, przecie od tylu lat sam drogimi kamieniami handluje, i czy to on jeden taki brylant naszemu królowi Jegomości albo rozmaitym innym monarchom i książętom sprzedał? Carski skarb w Moskwie to mu jeszcze całe krocie tysięcy winien za drogie kamienie, diamenty, szafiry, rubiny, szmaragdy... ale co to mówić, kiedy ty na to głupi. — Tom dlatego ciekawszy, panie Lorenc, i wdzięczniejszy wam za to będę — rzekę pokornie, aby złotniczka zachęcić do gadania. — Owóż masz wiedzieć, że mój pan mistrz o ten zrabowany brylant już dawno odebrał listy, bo mu miał być przesłany od księcia ziemi siedmiogrodzkiej Betlen Gabora, który kamień ten już był sobie u tego turskiego Żyda ujednał, i jeno o to szło, aby mój pan go widział i wartość jego otaksował, i aby go potem do Amsterdamu, do Inderlandów, wyprawił, gdzie brylant miał być oszlifowany, bo ta jeszcze surowy kamień jest, taki, jak z ziemi wyszedł. Opowiadał nam pan Siedmiradzki, że o tym kamieniu już dawno słyszał i że cudowne wieści o nim chodzą jakby w bajce. Miał go jeden bardzo znaczny Turek, basza sułtański, i temu go Kozacy w Synopie nad Czarnym Morzem zrabowali, potem odbił Kozakom basza ten kamień, ale w jakiś czas znowu sam z brylantem w ręce kozackie się dostał, a od Kozaków kupił go ten Żyd turecki. Ma ten brylant swoje nazwisko, bo bardzo duże brylanty, że ich bardzo mało na świecie jest, mają swoje własne nazwiska jak ludzie, i tak jest jeden ogromny, co się nazywa Kohinor, drugi, co się nazywa Nadyr—Szach, inny Moguł, znów inny Florent. A ten, co temu Żydowi jakiś Kozak wziął, to jak powiadał nam pan Siedmiradzki, nazywa się Oko Proroka. Więcej mi wiedzieć nie było potrzeba! Oko Proroka! A więc w tym małym żelaznym olsterku mieści się skarb, za który kupić można Lwów cały, a przynajmniej połowę rynku! A ja, mizerny pachołek, ja, podły czeladniczek w handlu pana Spytka, ja, chłopskie dziecko bez dachu i chleba, jestem wiernikiem i stróżem tego skarbu, o który się krew rozlewała i o który książęta listy rozpisują! A ten kamyk, taki cudowny, taki drogi, że go całą furą złota nie zapłacisz, leży w alkierzyku, w mojej skrzynce ubogiej, w której nic nie ma, jeno kilka koszulin, stara podborska sukmanka, para buciąt podartych i owa książeczka: Officium, czyli Godzinki do Anioła Stróża! Pierwsza myśl moja była, biec zaraz do domu i zobaczyć, czy żelazne olsterko jeszcze jest w tej skrzypce biednej, która nie miała nawet zamka, bo ostatnimi czasy cale zapomniałem o nim i nie widziałem go już dość dawno. Idę tedy do domu, ale nie od rynku, bom się bał natknąć na Kajdasza, jeno od ulicy, co z tyłu niedaleko muru miejskiego była, bo kamienica pana Spytka dwa wchody miała. Zastaję tylną bramę zamkniętą, bo ją w niedzielę zawsze na cały dzień zamykano, o czym ja w pośpiechu moim zapomniałem. Chcę wracać do rynku, kiedy czuję, że mnie ktoś z tyłu silnie za ramię ułapił. Oglądnę się żywo i jakbym upiora zobaczył, stanę nieruchomy i jakby skamieniały z nagłego strachu! Nade mną stał pan Jost Fok i wlepił we mnie swoje oczy, zielankowe i świecące jak u kota, a na ustach miał uśmiech, z którym jeszcze mi się straszniejszy wydał. Nie rzekł ani słowa, jeno ściskając moje ramię jeszcze mocniej, powiódł mnie z sobą. Szedłem chwilę bez woli, jakoby bezduszne bydlę, ale gdym tak kilkanaście kroków uszedł, szarpnąłem się z całej mocy, chcąc się wyrwać, ale Fok jeszcze silniej ścisnął mnie swoją dłonią i pociągnął dalej za sobą. — Panie Fok — mówię — puśćcie mnie, co mnie szarpiecie! — To ty mnie znasz? — odpowiada i wiedzie mnie dalej. — A wy mnie znacie? Com wam zawinił i czego chcecie ode mnie? — Ty jesteś Hanusz Bystry z Podborza — rzecze Fok głosem spokojnym, a przecie takim surowym, że się aż zimno robiło — ty jesteś Hanusz Bystry i jeżeli nie pójdziesz ze mną cicho, spokojnie, pokornie, jako przyjaciel z przyjacielem, to pamiętaj, że tylko palcem ruszę, a jakby się ziemia otworzyła przed tobą, zaraz tu będzie pan Kajdasz i pan wójt, a pachołki miejskie za nimi. I przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując mi milczenie, i znowu tak na mnie groźnie popatrzył, że mi dreszcz przebiegł po plecach. Nie było co namyślać się długo; gdybym się bronił i krzyczał, mogłoby być gorzej ze mną. Powiedziałem sobie tedy, że lepiej iść na wolę Bożą z tym strasznym człowiekiem aniżeli od razu na ratusz do więzienia, w straszniejsze może jeszcze ręce Kajdasza, pana wójta, cepaków miejskich, a co wiedzieć, czy i nie kata? Tak weszliśmy w Ruską ulicę a z Ruskiej na róg rynku i do Fatrowskiej kamienicy, gdzie było mieszkanie pana Foka. Weszliśmy na pierwsze piętro, Fok zapukał głośno do drzwi, a po dłuższej chwili otworzyła nam stara szpetna baba, z głową owiniętą w żółtą chustę, spod której wyłaziły rozczochrane kosmyki siwych włosów, z dużymi okrągłymi okularami na garbatym nosie, że wyglądała jak sowa. Nie widziałem nigdy czarownicy; ale kiedym przybył do Lwowa, to mi opowiadał p. Dominik, że jakoś rok temu spalono starą kuśnierkę Szurzykową, jako przekonaną w urzędzie o praktyki z nieczystą siłą; tedy sobie pomyślałem, że Szurzykowa musiała pewno tak wyglądać, jak ta straszna baba. Na moją pociechę Fok dał znak tej babie, a była to jego matka, aby sobie poszła, bom się tej wiedźmy może bardziej bał niż jego samego. Kiedyśmy już byli sami w izbie, pan Fok puścił moje ramię, bo dotąd ciągle mnie mocno trzymał, zamknął drzwi na klucz i siadając na zydlu, patrzył na mnie, milczący, jak kot na mysz złowioną. Ja tymczasem już nieco przyszedłem do siebie i serca mi trochę przybyło, i zacząłem myśleć o sobie, co by robić i jakby się z tej matni wydobyć? Byłem już wyrostek duży, szesnastoletni, na wiek mój cale silny, mógłbym był już niejednemu chłopu stawić się na rękę; spojrzałem tedy na Foka bacznie, jakbym go okiem chciał zmierzyć i zważyć, czy mu się dam; czy nie dam, i czy też siłą mocą nie wydrę się z rąk tego złego człowieka. Ale Fok snadź zaraz odgadł, co mam w myśli i oku, bo popatrzył na mnie przenikliwie, wydobył z pochwy swój mieczyk, pomacał palcem ostrza i znowu schował, a potem tak spojrzał na mnie, jakoby rzec chciał samemi oczyma: Nie tędy, braciszku, droga. — Teraz możem pogadać z sobą — ozwał się Fok po chwili, a mówił już dość sprawnie po polsku, bo lat kilkanaście temu, jak był przywędrował do Lwowa. — Ja z wami, panie Fok, nie mam żadnej sprawy — rzekę — i nic do gadania. — Ale ja mam z tobą — mówi Fok na to. — Mam ciebie pozdrowić od pana Kajdasza; zdrów jest, niedobrześ go trafił rydlem, trzeba było lepiej. — Widziałem dziś sam Kajdasza i rad jestem, że żyje, bom go zabić nie chciał. — Tedy i Żyda Mordacha widzieć musiałeś, a może już i wiesz, po co tu przyjechał? — Nie wiem i nie dbam o to — rzekę śmielej, bom czuł, że mi się pokora z tym człowiekiem na nic nie przyda. — Dlatego nie dbasz, że nie wiesz, ale jak się dowiesz, inaczej będzie. Mordach przyjechał do Lwowa; imać kogoś takiego, o którego ty bardzo dbasz, i oddać go na ratusz. A tym ktosiem to ty jesteś. — A za cóż mnie imać mają? — pytam. — Za co? Za to, żeś zbójca i złodziej. — To nieprawda! — Ja też tego nie mówię; to oni mówią. Ale ja bym nie chciał w twojej skórze być i bardzo mnie ciebie żal. — Kiedy wam mnie żal, panie Fok — mówię na to — czemuż mnie siłą pod kluczem trzymacie i z mieczem nade mną stoicie jak nad złoczyńcą? — Bo ciebie ratować chcę, Hanusz. — Ratował mnie będzie Pan Bóg, a wy mnie puśćcie. — Dziękuj już teraz Panu Bogu, że tu siedzisz; masz ty za co. Kiedybyś ty wiedział, co ciebie czeka, tobyś mnie na klęczkach błagał, abym cię stąd nie puścił, i na próg byś się kładł, a wynijść nie chciał. Popatrzyłem na niego z niewiarą i z gniewem, że mnie krzywdzi, niecnota, i jeszcze sobie ze mnie szydzi, co też Niemiec zaraz zmiarkował i tak rzecze: — Właśnie teraz, kiedyś ty u mnie, cepaki ratuszowe, których pan wójt wysłał, szukają ciebie u pana Spytka. Gdybym cię był nie spotkał i nie ukrył u siebie, już by cię byli wzięli na ratusz, już byś nieboże siedział teraz w Dorotce. — A za cóż by mnie brać miano do Dorotki? — pytam na pozór śmiele, ale w duszy nie bardzom mężny, bo Dorotka ta była nazwa ciemnicy więziennej, do której sadzano najgorszych złoczyńców we Lwowie. — Nie będziesz ty łgał przede mną, nie obełżesz mnie; wiem ja dosyć, a ty wiesz więcej. — A cóż wy wiecie przeciw mnie? — Kto miał przyjaźń z tym Kozakiem, Semenem Bedryszką? kto z nim napadł na gościńcu Żyda Mordacha? kto to zrabował, co Żyd miał przy sobie? kto zakopał i wykopał? — To jest sprawa Kozaka, a nie moja; jam nikogo nie napadł i nie zrabował. Szukajcie sobie Semena, kiedy wam go trzeba. — A coś ty w lesie wykopał? — zapytał nagle Fok i położywszy obie dłonie na moje plecy, tak ostro utkwił we mnie oczy, jakby mnie aż do duszy chciał przeniknąć. Wytrzymałem jego spojrzenie, anim mrugnął, i mówię: — Nic. — A jam to «nic» widział — zawołał Fok już bardzo niecierpliwy — na własne oczy widział, bom cię przecie zeszedł na tym w lesie! Co to za rzecz była w tym skórzanym mieszku? Stanąłem niemy jak słup, kiedy mi to powiedział, bom dotąd pewien był, że ani on, ani podstarości, ani Kajdasz nie widzieli, żem ów mieszek chował w zanadrze. — Co to było? — woła teraz surowo Fok, pewny, że mnie już ma. — Nie wiem, o niczym nie wiem. — Gdzieś to podział? — O niczym nie wiem — znowu rzekę i tak sobie już postanowiłem, to jedno tylko powiadać, choćby mnie sto razy pytał. — O niczym nie wiesz? — rzecze na to Fok. A o tym, czy także nie wiesz, jako pytają na ratuszu? nie powiadano ci jeszcze? Tam każdy złoczyńca najpierw tak mówi, jako i ty: o niczym nie wiem. Tedy go po dobremu proszą: powiadaj, nie daj się psować! A jak nie powie, tak jako ty powiedzieć mi nie chcesz, tedy dają go katu, a kat bierze go na śrubę. A wiesz, co to śruba? Jak kat pokręci, raz, drugi raz... trzeci... wyciągnie ciebie jako strunę na skrzypcach, powykręca ci stawy i członki, powywraca łopatki, wszystkie kości zaczną trzeszczeć, żebra się rozsadzać będą. I żebyś jaki twardy był, śpiewać, niebożę, będziesz! Przeszło po mnie mrowie od stóp do głowy i czułem, że mi się włosy jeżą, bom ja słyszał o tym dużo jeszcze na wsi, a i pan Dominik opowiadał mi, jako to złoczyńców biorą we Lwowie na męki, jako im kat boki przypala świecą, szarpie ciało rozpalonymi kleszczami i inne okrutne zadaje udręczenia, aż póki się nie przyznają do zbrodni i nie wydadzą swoich wspólników, i jako zdarza się często, że najniewinniejszy człek, który dostał się w. podejrzenie zbrodni, na tych mękach sam siebie i drugich oskarża, sam powiada na siebie to, czego nie zrobił, byle się z tych mąk wydobyć, a potem już bez żalu na szubienicę albo pod miecz idzie, bo z popsowanym ciałem i tak by żyć długo nie mógł! Pan Fok nie spuszczał mnie z oka, jakby miarkował dobrze, co się we mnie dzieje. — Obacz się teraz, chłopie, jako stoisz — rzekł po dobrej chwili milczenia. — Jeżeli mnie odpowiadać nie będziesz, to odpowiesz katu. Co tedy wolisz? Katu wyśpiewasz wszystko, a po takiej spowiedzi przyjdzie sroga pokuta: miecz albo szubienica, bo tu o rozbój, o ciężkie poranienie i o kradzież sprawa. A komu z tego zysk? Tylko temu Żydowi Mordachowi, a nie Kozakowi i nie tobie. — Ani wam — rzekę już śmielej, bom znowu nieco odwagi nabrał. — Ani mnie — mówi na to Fok — ale to twoja wielka szkoda i twojego ojca, który jak mi powiadano, podobno w pogańskiej niewoli żyje. Zaświtało mi w głowie, kiedy to powiedział. Tędy tobie droga, panie Fok — pomyślałem sobie — chodzi tobie o własny zysk; nie dla żadnej sprawiedliwości mnie tu trzymasz i nie dla onego Żyda, ale dla siebie, abym tobie to wydał, co mi Kozak Semen powierzył. Mówię mu tedy: — Panie Fok, a jak to umyśliliście? Sobie wam się chce? — Sobie i tobie — odpowie — bo ty sam tego ani sprzedasz, ani zjesz, ani się tym od szubienicy wykupisz. Pokaż to jeno komu, a pewnie ci głowę zdejmą. A jak się mnie zwierzysz, będziesz bogaty, ojca z niewoli wykupisz i panem z chłopa zostaniesz. W moim ręku — to złoto, a w twoim — to śmierć. Masz wóz i przewóz; wybieraj, ale zaraz, w tej chwili, bo będzie za poźno. Na pokuszenie mnie powiódł ten niecnotliwy Niemiec, ale zaraz pomyślałem sobie: Nie będziesz mu po woli, to zgubisz ciało; bedziesz, to zgubisz i ciało, i duszę. Teraz mam czyste sumienie i niczego się w sercu moim sromać nie potrzebuję, a jeżeli posłucham tego człowieka, w złoczyńcę się zaraz obrócę; przez chciwość będę zdrajcą i złodziejem. Niechajże się ze mną stanie, jako chce, ale wierności dochowam i przysięgi mojej nie złamię. Chcę tedy Fokowi zaraz tak odpowiedzieć, kiedy naraz odzywa się silne pukanie do drzwi. Fok powstał szybko z zydla, popatrzył na mnie, a potem dokoła izby, jakoby szukał, gdzie by mnie schować. — Kto tam? — zapytał, a mnie dał znak, abym milczał. — Otwórzcie, proszę, panie Fok, to my obadwaj, ja i pan Mordach — odezwał się głos za drzwiami. Poznałem zaraz — był to głos hajduka Kajdasza! Struchlałem, pewien już tego, żem stracony! We dwa ogniem się dostał, między dwie paszcze smocze! Na lewo wróg, na prawo wróg, a ja bezradny pośrodku; jeno czekać, który będzie pierwszy, co mnie we szpony chwyci! Zdało mi się tak, jakbym w przepaść leciał, a na dnie śmierć widział! Ale inaczej się stało. Nie tylkom ja nastraszył się tych gości; pan Fok także bardzo im był nierad. Rozglądnął się szybko po izbie, potem nagle chwycił mnie za rękę i powiódł do jakichś niskich drzwiczek, o których ja myślałem, że to jest ścienna almaryjka do chowania sukien, otworzył je, pchnął mnie jakby w jakąś czeluść ciemną i te drzwiczki na klucz za mną zamknął. Zleciałem gdzieś, jakby na jakieś schody wąziutkie i strome, i ledwiem się na nich zatrzymał, a dokoła mnie była ciemność jak w piwnicy. Oko proroka 09